Mika Strife
by marishka91
Summary: Five years after waking up in hospital with amnesia, Only remembering her name age and date of birth, Mika goes to a party with friends. There she will meet people who can unlock the secrets of her past. Full summary inside. Ratings may go up.
1. Full Summary and General Info

Full Summary

Mika wakes up in hospital and has developed a serious case of amnesia. She has no recollection of her past, she can only remember her name, age and date of birth(weird I know but that's just how it is), apart from that she only remembers what has happened since she woke up in hospital. Before she developed amnesia Mika used to be apart of Biovolt. She was one of the only female members and as a consequence was forced to prove that she was just as strong as the boys were. Can she with the help of others regain her memories and her past or will they be lost to her forever. KaiXOC TalaXMariah BrooklynXJulia BrianXMariam GarlandXHilary. There may be other pairings.

General Info

Hiya people just afew bits of info to help you out. This fic is set three years after G-Rev. In this fic Brooklyn and Tala are brothers( I know that they aren't in the series but deal with it okay), As far as ages go Kai, Brooklyn, Tala, Johnny, Ozuma, Brian, Spencer, Garland, Mystel, Miguel, Zack, Rick, Dunga, Kane, King, Queen and Ming-Ming are 18 years old. Mika, Mariam, Mariah, Julia, Hilary, Emily, Salima, Mathilda, Ray, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Lee, Iain, Joseph, Wyatt and Raul are 17 years old and Daichi is 16. Hiro is 22, Romero is 20, Smithy is 35 and Walter is 45. Any mention of normal battle attire with be refering to their season three outfits, or whichever season they were last seen in. This fic will be centred around Mika, the Blitzkreig Boys, the Bladebreakers, Mariah, Mariam and Julia. Other characters will come and leave as they are needed. There will be mention of some characters from Final Fantasy VII : Advent children bt they will not actually show up in the fic. There are other twists in the fic but you will have to read the fic to see. (What? I can't tell you everything that would just spoil it and you don't want that do you? Didn't think so.)

My OCs are:

Marishka Strife:

Nicknames: Mika, Mischa, Miks(pronounced mee-ks), Misch, Mi mi.

Age: 17 years old.

D.O.B: 27th June 1991.

Description: Has layered, fair blonde hair. The bottom layer of her hair is navy blue and her hair is naturally curly but she usually straightens it. The curls are loose, angel curles and she has bright, icy blue eyes. She is a couple of inches shorter than Kai with a well toned body and curves in all of the right places.She has her ears pierced, her bellybutton pierced and she has two tatoos a tribal design on her lower back and a fairy on her left shoulderblade. She also has two pendants that she always wears(their significance will become clear later onin the story), she never takes them off unless in the shower, bath or swimming. One is in the shape of the sun. It has amber jewel that represents the sun in the centre with diamond encrusted, white gold bits around the stone to represent the fire around the sun on a white gold chain. The other is a diamond encrusted, white gold pendant in the shape of a gust of wind with pale blue stones in the centre of the gusts on a white gold chain.(I am shit at describing things so bear with me please.)

About her: Mika is a very sporty person. She enjoys softball, gymnastics, football, cross country, swimming, horse riding - practically anything to do with sports. She goes running every morning and trains regularly. Mika has always loved animals and nature even during her days in the abbey, although she never showed it publically. She has a fettish for 'Ben & Jerry's Ice cream' and cheese cake (Baked or frozen).

She also enjoys and is very good at singing, dancing and babysitting. She attends the local vets for work experience and to help out once a week. Mika was a straight A student at her last school and aims to maintain her grades at her new school. She moved school because the work at her previous school was too easy and she wanted to give herself a challenge.

Personality: Before she developed amnesia Mika was a very strong willed person. In public she would be cold, emotionless, fearless and very self composed like she was taught to but behind closed doors she was a vivacious person, would take everything head on and knew how to have fun. But after she woke up in hospital she became very distrustful and quite a nervous and timid person when thrown into unfamiliar territory, although once you gained her trust she was extremely dependable. Although once she has had afew drinks her confidence soars and her inner ' wild child ' emerges.

Dale Smith:

Nicknames: Smithy

Age: 35 years old

Description: Has black short hair that is spiked up at the front and light blue eyes.He is about 5 foot 11 with quite a well toned body due to his job.

About him: Smithy is a seargant in the police force and he loves his job. He is very serious and very dedicated to the job. He keeps himself fit to meet the requirements for his job and has a firm but fair attitude both at work and home and is a really nice person in general.

Walter Zilinski:

Age: 45 years old

Description: He has short, dirty blonde hair and hazel brown eyes.He is around 5 foot 7 with a slim build. He wears a pair of smart suit pants with a matching jacket, black shoes, a white shirt and black tie as his butler uniform.

About him: Walter is the family butler.

Zack Trudo:

Age: 18 years old.

Description: Zack has short, dark brown, spikey hair and chocolate brown eyes. He is about the same height as Kai and has a muscular build(but not too muscular if that makes sense).

About him: Zack used to be a member of Biovolt and has kept in touch with the blitzkreig boys.He is an all around fun guy and abit of a flirt.


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade but I do own Mika, Smithy and Nadelle.**

**Warnings: Mild swearing**

* * *

**Prologue**

Black, I was in complete darkness, my body didn't seem to want to comply with my brain. I felt absolutely exhausted and my stomach ached as I lay in my dark oblivion, my thoughts a confusing blur in my mind. As my head began to clear I began to realise that I was infact unconscious but also that I began to detect voices around me and an incessant beeping that was really beginning to irritate me. I began to see the light that was the outside world. As the voices became more clear in my head I was able to pick up on what was being said but it just sounded like a bunch of mumbo jumbo to me. Oh well, may as well see what is going on around me, and with that I began to push myself towards the light and towards the outside world with what little energy I had to muster. My eyes opened just to snap shut again to block out the seering light that came streaming into them. I held my eyes closed for a few moments, then opened them slowly to let them adjust to the light intensity and brightness of the room around me. I slowly started to take in my surroundings, which seemed to be all white. The walls, the tiled floors, the doors, window frames and the curtains that hung either side of my bed. Even my bed sheets were white. I tried to locate the the source of that irritating beeping noise. The culprate, a machine that sat beside my bed, it had wires and tubes that were attached to me and that's when realisation struck me, was I in a hospital? I gave a small moan at the thought, I hated hospitals. I hated that everything was all so white and bright and the putrid smell of disinfectant everywhere. But still there was only one way to find out.

"Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular, my voice alittle coarse from it's lack of use. I just hoped that somebody would hear and answer me.

"You're in a hospital sweetie," Came a voice from beside me that made me jump. 'Shit, I hadn't even noticed her there. Where'd she come from I wonder?' The young woman must have been late teens/early twenties with electric blue eyes and blonde hair that had been pulled back into a low, loose ponytail, with bangs falling at the sides of her face. I noticed a badge on her navy blue uniform that told me that she was a nurse and that her name was Nadelle Gallacher. "How are you feeling" Her voice now had concern evident but not too prominant in it. I answered with a tired groan, to which she gave a slight chuckle.

"How did I get here?" I asked curiously, my voice still alittle croaky.

"You were found unconscious out on the streets and one of the local police officers brought you here."

"How long have I been out?" I groggily questioned while she sat herself beside me at the edge of my bed.

"A week since you were brought here but the doctors are unsure on how long you were unconscious before you were brought here."

"A week" Both of my eyebrows raised at the shock. She simply nodded. "Wow" I muttered in a low voice and again she nodded.

"The doctors think that you passed out due exhaustion, starvation and dehydration," The nurse paused a moment to let me process the information that she had just given me before continueing. "They also seem to think that you may have other other factors affecting your health other than the obvious main three, but cannot confirm anything until they have spoken to you and asked you a few questions." I didn't answer, just gave a small, slow nod to indicate that I had heard and understood what she had said.

"Wait!" I asked, my mind suddenly snapped back to a previous part of our conversation. "Did you say that a police officer brought me here?" Nadelle nodded and replied.

"Yes and he has been here everyday to visit and check up on you too."

"Really?!" I was shocked. I mean sure, being a policeman it only made sense that he would bring me here but to have him visit me every day to see if I was okay? I didn't know what to think, like I said I was shocked.

"Yes" She smiled warmly at me. "He comes in every morning and every evening, before and after his shift. He was really concerned about you. He's due to come in about two hours time." She stood up from her place at the edge of my bed fixing the sheets. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Oh, um Mika"

" Okay, well I'll go and inform the doctors that you have regained consciousness." And with that she headed off out of the ward, but just as she was about to leave she turned back around. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" I only shook my head in response. I didn't really feel like eating and to be quite honest I don't know these people. I know, I know, your thinking "It's a hospital for crying out loud" right, but due to my past, which you will find out about later, I think, it can be very hard to gain my trust, I am wary of everyone until I get to know them. I know that it didn't seem like it in that last conversation but I think the fact that I am exhausted, confused and giving into my need of knowing why I am here and where here is lowered my guard a tad. So sue me okay, I have issues and I am alittle off my game at the moment.

"You really should eat something even if your not hungry just to get your stomach used to food again." She said, determination in her voice.I thought about it for a moment and then nodded. Oh what the hell, I gave in because I simply did not have the energy to argue with her and who says I actually have to eat it. She smiled and left the ward and I let out a large sigh.

The doctor came within afew minutes of her leaving. "Hello, Mika is it?"

"Hn" I nodded.

"Okay then Mika, my name is Dr Baraster and I'll be the doctor taking care of you and checking on your progress. Now I have some questions that I need to ask you and then I'll leave you to rest, alright?" I nodded in response. I do that alot huh? Oh well. "Now I'll need you full name please?" He asked pulling out a clipboard and pen.

"Marishka Strife." I answered and he scribbled it down.

"And your age please?"

"12 years old"

"And your date of birth?"

"27/06/91" He continued asking me the usual ' name, rank and serial number' questions and then asked me some questions on some of the symptoms that I had faced and some other medical crap that I didn't really understand. He then finished, telling me that I would have to stay in for the next 6 weeks so that he could monitor my progress and it was probably also the fact that I didn't have any where to live that he said that aswell. He then left me in peace to eat my 'dinner' that Nadelle brought me. Well as much peace as you could get in a ward with several other patients that were all moaning about how sore or ill they were. Add to that my dinner was the disgusting 'hospital slop' that they tend to feed you. You know the stuff that neither looks nor tastes very good. The police officer visited later on that day and I found out that he ws called 'Dale Smith' but he told me just to call him 'Smithy'. I didn't say much, he seemed nice enough but I was just so exhausted to do alot. Shortly after he left I fell asleep. He continued to visit me twice aday through the duration of my stay at the hospital.I got to know him quite well and enjoyed his company. During the fifth week of my stay at the hospital he began to ask where I was from and how I got here. I answered him as truthfully as I could because I couldn't really remember alot of it. He then asked a question that I was certainly not expecting. He asked me if I wanted to come and live with him. I was surprised at first and told him that I would think about it.


	3. Chapter 1

**Heya guys well this is a new fic up for ya. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade but I do own Mika, Smithy, Walter and Zack.**

**Warnings: Some mild swearing if any, apart from that nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

Well that was five years ago and I'm now happily living with Smithy at the age of 17. After he left that day I had a think about his offer. Sure I had been surprised but I quickly realised that I had grown to like Smithy alot. He generally seemed to care about me and I had grown to trust him quite well. Heck, it was better living with him - someone that I knew, liked and trusted - than being landed with some foster family that I knew nothing about because I was only twelve at the time remember. I would have only ended up claming up and ending up in fosterhome after fosterhome and being with more people I didn't know. I am now living with Smithy in a large three story mansion. I have my own room and my own bathroom. It's great. My room has two-tone walls with a border. Light blue on the top and mid blue on the bottom with a navy blue border and Chinese symbols painted on with different size stencils and silver paint. I have a cream carpet and a large, queen-size, four poster bed. My sheets are mid and navy blue with silver chinese symbols and so are my pillows. I also have the matching curtains that cover a large roof to floor window, that looks out onto the fields and woodland. I loved it cause sometimes you get to watch the wildlife such as deer and foxes going about their daily natural business. I love nature and I think that you will find that my favourite colour is blue, if you haven't guessed already. Alot of my stuff is that colour. Heheheh. My bathroom has turquoise paint on the top half of the wall and the bottom half is tiled that have cream, light blue and midblue squares that finish at the floor and then I have Blue/black tiles. I know I'm obsessed with blue but sue me I love the colour. I have a white toilet and sink and then I have a massive bath in one corner with a walk in shower that has frosted glass around it in the other. I know you are probably thinking 'how can a girl go from having nothing to having all of this'. I find it hard to believe myself sometimes. I know, I'm spoiled but I am extremely grateful for everything. Smithy is still a police officer and not only that he is a sergeant, how cool, so he rakes in alot of money. There is also another reason why we are so well off but I wont go into that right now.

I am currently getting ready as I have school today and I don't want to be late. I walk out of my bathroom after taking my usual morning shower and get myself dressed in my school unifrom after drying myself. My school uniform consists of a pair of black smart trousers and a white polo shirt with the school logo on it. I quickly run a brush through my hair to stop it tangling and drying funny and head down stairs for breakfast. It might seem weird that I don't dry my hair first but have a strategy and a routine that I follow every morning.

.I get up at 6am and go for my morning run. I know yall probably think that I'm crazy but it keeps me fit so I do it. I enjoy it as well.

.I get back at around seven and then go for a shower.

. My shower usually lasts around 15 minutes and then by the time I get myself dried, moisturised and clothed it's around 7:30

. I then go and have breakfast because they say that you shouldn't eat straight after exercising and that you should wait aprox. 30 mins before brushing your teeth after a meal, so instead of having to wait all of that time with nothing to do I dry and straighten my hair during that time and pack my school bag for the day.

.Then I brush my teeth and pull my hair back into a low, loose ponytail, my bangs falling at the side of my face. By this time it's around 8:15.

. I then leave for school. I pull on my roller skates, shout a quick good bye to Smithy and shoot off out the door, down the drive way and take off for school and I usually get there around 8:45. School starts at 9am so that leaves me 15 minutes to get to my locker, drop off the books that I don't need for first two periods, change into my school shoes and then go find my friends.

I have just changed schools three days ago. I moved to here because this school has a higher quality of education, the work at the other school was just too easy so I moved to this one to give myself a challenge. I got to know the layout of the school quite quickly. My friends already go to this school so they gave me a tour. I walk out side of the building and over to the old oak tree, where I find my best friends, three girls. One with pink hair that is pulled into a high bow, her fringe and bangs falling free, and golden eyes, wearing a white shirt, the school tie, which is navy blue with the school logo on it, and a black pleeted skirt that stops a couple of inches above the knees with black kneehigh popsocks and a pair of black pumps. Then there is a girl with blue hair that is pulled back into a high ponyyail. the wears a red bandana around her forehead that keeps her bangs out of her face. She has piercing green eyes and she wears a shirt, the school tie, the shirt's top button undone with the tie tied loosely around it, black trousers and black shoes. Last but certainly not least a girl with acid green eyes and golden brown hair that falls loose, reaching down to her mid-back. She has dyed her bangs orange. She wears the school polo shirt, with a black pleeted skirt that sits a couple of inches above her knees, black kneehigh popsocks and a pairs of black pumps.

"Hey Mika!" The bluenette called.

"Hey Mariam". I answer as I sit down, joining the bunch. "So what's up guys? Any plans for this weekend?"

"Actually, yes. There's gonna be a birthday bash for one of the guys in the year above us tonight. It's gonna be so hot!" The pinkette perked up.

"Yeah. It's his eighteenth so it should be a great party." The brunette replied with a placid tone but the excitement could be seen in her eyes.

"Not to mention he's one of the richest guys in the school." The pinkette added.

"You should come Mika, it'll be great." Mariam gave afew playful nudges.

"Nah, it's okay. Besides I don't even know the guy, it would be abit rude to just turn up and plus I don't do well in big crowds, especially when I don't know anyone."

"Come on Mika, there's not even gonna be alot of people there, it's mostly just going to be the beyblading teams with a few exceptions." The pinkette pleaded.

"Mariah I would just end up a nervous wreck and totally end up spoiling your fun. I don't wanna do that to you guys and besides didn't I hear that it was invitation only?"

"Yeah but I can get my boyfriend to pull afew strings." The brunette replied. "Brooklyn and his brother are Kai's best friends so I am sure if I said that you are a close friend they will get you in."

"I don't even know if I'd be allowed to go." I answered hesitantly.

"Julia's right Mika and I'm sure Smithy will let you go. You don't usually ask to go out and he trusts you so I'm sure he wont say no."

"And it'll give you a chance to meet the teams because we are good friends with them too."

"But I've met your teams already."

"See so you will know some people there. Even more of a reason for you to go, not only will you be meeting new people but you will be catching up with friends as well. You need to live alittle. Oh and Kai's family owns a chain of night clubs which have high security, including the one where the party is being held, so there won't be any chance of any random little idiots getting into the party. It's perfectly safe." Mariam assured me before giving me a look that said 'you are going that party and that's that'. I sighed smiling slightly, rolling me eyes before replying.

"Oh fine then." I chuckled. "But if anything happens to me I am blaming you." We all laughed together and the bell for registration rang. We all got up still chuckling alittle, picked up our bags and headed of for class.

When the bell for break time rang I met up with Mariam and headed off to the lockers, where we met Mariah. After I had changed my books I glanced round to find Julia standing with two boys. One of the boys had orange spiky hair, he was leaning with his back against the wall, Julia was facing him with her her arms wrapped around his waist looking up at him. He had one arm around her waist whilst the other was holding a cell phone to his ear, which he was talking into while grinning down at her. The other boy stood next to them, he had deep red hair and azure blue eyes. I recognised this guy, he had been staring at me ever since I had started here and it was beginning to creep me out. Everywhere I went he always seemed to be there, sometimes he would try to hide the fact that he had been looking at me other times he would just stare, as though transfixed, as if he knew me. I thought he seemed sort of familiar to me some how but I quickly brushed it off. I turned to see Mariam was still rifling through her locker.

"Hey Mariam?"

"Hm?" she replied still trying to find her maths jotter.

"Who is that guy?" She turned her attention to me, turning, following my gaze until she spotted him. She smirked before turning back to her locker and continueing to look for her maths jotter.

"Oh that's Brooklyn's brother Tala, why what's up?"

"It's nothing...it's just...well...every time I see him it seems as though he's staring at me. Some times he tries to hide it but other times he just keeps looking at me as if he doesn't care that I've noticed." I rambled out the last part.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Tala won't cause you any problems, he's just an all round fun guy." Mariam answered.

"Okay then. If you say so." At that moment Brooklyn flips his phone shut and whispers something into Julia's ear and a broad grin crosses her features. She gives him a quick kiss on the lips before bounding over to us.

"Mika guess what?" Julia asked, not waiting for a reply, she continued "Brooklyn just talked to Kai and your now on the guest list for tonight!"

"That's great" My voice sounded distant as I continued to observe the redhead.

"Well you don't seem all that chuffed." She gave me a sceptical look.

"She thinks that Tala's stalking her." Mariam joked as she stuffed her maths jotter into her bag and closed her locker.

"I never said that I thought he was stalking me, I just said that he keeps staring at me." I defended. The other three just laughed.

"Your hopeless." Mariah laughed as the bell went for third period. "Come on." She hooked her arm in mine and we left to get to our maths class.

Apair of azure eyes watched as they left.

Tala's POV

I watched as the girls left for class, my eyes never leaving the blonde. She seems so familiar to me like I had seen her before she moved here but I can't put my finger on it. Julia had said that she was a close friend and she had managed to wangle her a spot on tonight's guest list. 'Aaarg who the hell is she, I can't figure it out.' I desperately picked my brain trying to find the answer but to no avail. I let out a sharp sigh and turned to my brother.

"Hey Brooklyn, what did Julia say that girl's name was?" I asked.

"What girl?" He gave me a confused look.

"The one that she's taking to the party. You know, the one that that she just asked you to call Kai about?"

"Oh that girl. She never gave me a name just asked to put her down as a plus one beside Mariam's name." He shrugged. "Why?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering." 'Great no name. Oh well I will just have to find out tonight at the party. I'll get to the bottom of this one way or another.' I was pulled out of my thoughts when Brooklyn called on me to hurry up. 'I will just have to think about this later' I thought before joining my brother and walking off to class.

End POV

The girls came home with me after school to hang out before having to go and get ready. Well that and they wanted to make sure that I actually asked Smithy if I could go to the party. They even decided to give me a 'helping' hand which was 'greatly appreciated'. Can you sense the sarcasm? About an hour after school had finished Smithy returned home from work. My friends an I had been up in the bedroom and I came down to say 'hi'. He stood opposite me with a cup of tea that he had just made in one hand whilst leaning back against the counter. Every now and then taking a sip as we chatted about what we had done that day. After about five minutes Mariah came down stairs, walked through the kitchen door and trotted up to stand beside me.

"So have you asked yet?" She asked, knowing full well that I hadn't. I turned to glare at her but she just smiled back at me. Rolling my eyes, I sighed and turned back to face Smithy. He had one eyebrow raised and just looked at me with curiosity, waiting for my question.

"One of the people at school are having a birthday party and I've been asked to go." I explained.

"Where is it?"

"The guy whose birthday it is, his family owns a chain of night clubs and it's at one of them. He has closed the club off for the night to host the party and it's a private party. I know some of the people that's going to be there, but Mariah, Mariam and Julia know everyone that is gonna be there." My voice stayed steady and calm throughout my explaination and I kept a cool composure, which indicated that I was speaking the truth. I tend to stutter and/or fidget when I lie. Mariah just gave me an awed look that asked ' How the hell can you stay so freeking calm'. I just sniggered as I turned back to look at Smithy.

"What time does it start and finish at?"

"The party commences at eight and I don't know what time it finishes at but I will have my cell phone with me and I'll put it on vibe and ring so that if I don't hear it then I will feel it if you need to call me for something. I will also have money and my keys if it gets late because I know you have work in the morning." I sayed the last part with a smile.

"Alright then." He smiled while he drank the last of his tea and put the mug in the sink. He walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, giving me a light kiss on my head. "Just behave." He teased.

"Don't worry, I will." I said as Mariah and I walked out of the kitchen.

"How'd you do that." The pinkette asked accusingly.

"Do what?" I asked with an innocence voice.

"Stay so calm, usually when I ask my parents to go out to a party I can't keep a straight face."

"It's a gift." I smiled and we headed back up to my room to join the others.

At about six o'clock Mariah and Julia went home to get ready for the party. Mariam got changed at my house and helped me pick out an outfit.

"Oh come on Mariam, I am _**not **_wearing that." I crossed my arms, giving her a stern look.

"Why not?" She wined.

"Because it's a skirt. _**I don't wear skirts.**_"

"Why not? You cannot honestly tell me that you are body conscious cause you have a well toned body from all the excercise you do and curves in all the right places. I know girls that would kill to have a body like yours. You should show it off abit." She reasoned, bringing an playful tone into her voice at that last part and looked quite amused.

"I didn't say that I was body conscious cause I'm not but I'm not a skirt person. I don't look right in a skirt." I sighed.

"Mika please just try it on and if you don't like it then you can take it off and I won't say another thing about it." She pleaded whilst giving me a puppy dog pout to go with it. I sighed and rolled my eyes before taking the skirt. She gave a victory smile and I changed into the skirt. I walked over to the mirror and looked it over. "Before you make judgement on it, try it on with this top and those boots." She cut in before I had a chance to say anything. I did as she asked and once again stood in front of the mirror to check it out. Mariam sat and watched me from my bed and waited for my verdict.

"You know Mar, that doesn't look half bad." I was surprised I don't usually suit skirts.

"See what did I tell you, it's simple but looks good and once you put your make up on and any accessories it will look even better." She smiled triumphantly. "Just out of curiosity, when was the last time that you tried on a skirt anyways." She asked pulling on her top that she was changing into for the party.

" 'bout three years ago." I answered indifferently. She turned to look at me with a face of disbelief.

"What?! You haven't tried on a skirt in three years?!" She asked completely dumbstruck. I shook my head with an amused look on my face and she chuckled, shaking her head at me. "Your hopeless Miks you know that?"

"I love you too, Mar." I smiled back and she just continued to chuckle at me.

At half past seven Mariah and Julia came back over to my mansion. When they arrived I greeted them and we headed back up to my room where Mariam and I were just putting the finishing touches of make up on. Mariam wore a black, sparkly haulter top that showed off her cleavage quite well (but not too revealing) and stopped just above her belly button with a pair of black, hipster jeans that hung dangerously low on her hips and had a silver embroidered crown on her back left pocket. She also wore a black, biker style half jacket that stopped just below her bust with 3/4 length arms. It had many pockets and was decorated with brass and gold studs and a belt that sat around her hips. It too had brass and gold studs and had a large brass buckle. On her feet she had black, leather, 3 inch stilettos with silver buckles up the outsides, they stopped just below her knees. Julia had on a green angel top with spaghetti straps, a faded denim skirt and and a pair of tan, kneelength boots. Maria was dressed in a body hugging, one sleeved dress. It was pink with a white belt. She wore white, knee length boots on her feet and I had on a strapless corset that ziped up at the back. It was black and had a laced up effect on the front (you know, it's sort of like the way your shoes are laced up, the whole criss cross effect up the middle. (Sorry if I am not being much help, I am pish when it comes to descriptions but anyways) and I wore a black pleeted skirt that stopped just above my knees that had a silver chain that hung loosely on the left side. I had on a pair of black, suede, 3inch stilettos that stopped just below my knees and both of my pendants, they sat against my chest with only the tops of them visable as they reached down into my corset. I had on silver shimmer eye shadow, black eye liner and black mascara. An almost clear lipgloss coated my lips with a tint of pink and glitter. I applied a light dusting of body shimmer to my cheeks, hair and chest. My hair had been styled into loose, angel curles and I was ready to go. We sat chatting until we heard a car pamping it's horn out side the mansion.

"Well that's our ride guys!" I chirped.

"But we didn't call anything in." Mariam stated looking over at me from her place on my bed.

"Yeah, what's going on Miks?" Julia asked me with a puzzled look on her face.

"You'll see." I grinned. "Come on." I grabbed Mariam's arm, pulling her off of the bed, tugging her along behind me and leading the rest of the girls downstairs and out of the door. We reached my drive way and they stood awe struck at the car waiting for us. A black 'Mitsubishi Animal' sat at the end of the of the drive way.

"Wow" They muttered in unison.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I chirped. "All aboard!"

"Are you sure Smithy's gonna be okay with you driving your car to the party?" Mariah asked as the climbed into the backseat.

"Oh I'm not driving."

"Your not?" Julia gave me a questioning look. I shook my head and replied.

"Nope. My butler is gonna drive us there and then bring the car back here so that I don't have to worry about it getting back in one piece. That and I won't have to spend ages looking for a parking space." I grinned and they just rolled their eyes at that last comment.

When we arrived we all piled out of the car, I thanked Walter, my butler, and we joined the queue forming outside the club. The club was on the second floor of the building and there was a set of concrete stairs with a black railing that lead up to the entrance. I noticed a small balcony on the other side of the building. It looked nice from the outside. After having our names checked against the guestlist and being granted access to the club we made our way onto the dancefloor. We danced for about 10 minutes to the likes of Basshunter, The Saturdays and Rhianna and then went to find a table. We sat and chatted for a couple of minutes before Mariam and Julia went back to dance. Mariah and I sat chatted before we were joined by afew friends.

"Hiya Mika, Mariah long time no see."

"Hey Johnny, it's been so long. How's it hanging?" I asked while giving him a hello hug. I love Johnny, he is one of my best friends and he's like the brother I never had, and it's the same with Ozuma. If I have any problems then I go to them to talk things out. Mariam and I are like sister's and I tell her everything. Well almost everything heheh. She is the one that knows the most about my past, well what I can remember of it anyways, which I can honestly say ain't alot. Mariam, Johnny, Mariah, Ozuma and Julia are the bestest friends I have. Were almost like family except not.

"I'm great, just moved back into my mansion. The renovations are finally finished and my car's just back from the garage, all tuned up and ready to go."

"Sounds like your gonna be havin' fun." I laughed

"Yeah, I can't wait to get back out there again, my car's been off the road for a while so it'll be great. So what have you been up to?"

"Oh you know same old same old, nothin much going on in my life at the moment."

"So no change there then." He joked. I gave him a playful hit up the side of the head and laughed at the look he sent me.

"Hey Squirt, causin any more trouble recently?" I turned to find Ozuma grinning down at me. I gave a mock pout and pretended to be offended at his proposal. He just laughed at me and sat down. "Hey Mariah, Johnny."

"Hey Ozuma." The pinkette replied cheerily. We sat talking for a while before we were rejoined by Maraim and Julia. Shortly after Johnny and Ozuma left and it was just the four of us again. Julia pulled me up to the dancefloor and we danced along to Cascada. When the song finished we went back to the table and Julia went off to find Brooklyn and his friends. Rei had came and asked Mariah to dance and she gladly accepted, so now it was just me and Mariam.

"What do you want to drink?" Mariam asked as he stood to leave for the bar.

"Orange juice please."

"I was thinking more along the lines of alcohol." Mariam looked down at me with a cheeky grin on her face. I sighed, I wanted to have a drink but I don't want to get caught and plus Smithy's a police officer if I turn up home drunk then he might try to sue the club for serving alcohol to minors. I am only 17 remember.

"Mar, I can't. I can't go home drunk. I'd get caught."

"Okay I'm gonna forget the fact that it's damn near impossible to get you drunk." She retorted one eyebrow raised, hand on hip. " Never at one of our sleepovers or any other time that we've been out could we get you drunk, no matter how much alcohol we fed you, you bearly even reached tipsy." She had a point, I never do get drunk."But Mika you never get out, you should relax and just enjoy it." She pleaded. I never answered just let my gaze drop to the floor. She sighed and a sympthetic tone took hold of her voice. "Look if it makes you feel any better you can stay at mine tonight. That way you can have alittle fun without getting caught." I lifted my gaze back up to her and she gave me a light, reassuring smile. I sighed rolling my eyes while standing and grabbing my small black bag.

"Thanks Mar" I fished around in my purse and pulled out my cell phone. "You are such a bad influence on me do you know that?" I joked, giving her a cheeky grin and sniggering.

"Only happy to help." She replied returning my snigger. Julia returned looking quite happy. 'I guess she found Brooklyn then.' I mentally laughed.

"Hey girls I found Brooklyn" 'I knew it' "And him and the other's have asked us to go and sit with them."

"Okay well I'll be along in a minute I just gotta make a quick call." I held up my phone and gestured towards the doors that led out onto the balcony.

"That's fine. We'll see you in a few minutes." Julia replied before turning and heading back to the others and I headed for the balcony because I wasn't going to be able to hear the phone over the music.

"What about that drink?" I heard Mariam call to me.

"White Russian." I called back before walking outside.

With the Blitzkreig Boys.

The blitzkreig boys all sat at a tabe in the corner with a couch area. Brooklyn, Tala, Kai, Brian, Spencer, Iain and a boy called Zack, with dark brown spike up hair and chocolate brown eyes all sat talking amongst themselves when Julia came up and walked up to Brooklyn.

"Hey babe." Brooklyn pulled Julia down to sit on his lap and they shared a small, sweet, hello kiss.

"Hi" She replied smiling.

"So are you enjoying the party so far?"

"Yeah it's great. I've been up dancing with my friends. I'm having so much fun."

"Great I'm glad your having fun." He replied giving her another small kiss. " So?" He asked having a quick glance around. "Where's your crew?"

"They're at a table further down, see over there." She pointed to the table that her friends were sitting at and he spotted them.

"Why don't you ask them to come sit up here. It's more comfy and it saves you travelling back and forth. I don't think the guys would mind."

"You sure?" She asked. He gave her an assuring nod and her face lit up. "Aww thanks Brooklyn" She captured him in a passionate kiss and the two sat there for a few moments enjoying the kiss. They eventually broke apart for air and Julia stood up. "Be right back" She chirped before going to gather her friends. She soon returned with Mariam, after letting Mariah know where to find them while Mika had gone to make a call. Tala watched the blonde as she dialed a number and put the phone to her ear and took saw this as an oppertunity.

Tala's POV

I finally saw my oppertunity to find out who she was. I wanted to ask her while she was alone to prevent any disruption. I sat wracking my brain to see if I could figure out who she was. 'I know I recognise her from somewhere.' Suddenly a lightbulb went off in my head. 'NO WAY! It can't be her, not after all of this time.' I think I finally figured out who she was but it seemed impossible. I couldn't believe it but I had to make sure. I saw that Mariah was still dancing with Rei so I went to confirm my suspitions. I made my way over to Mariah and tapped lightly her on the shoulder.

"Hey Mariah. See that girl over there on the balcony, the one that came here with you, what's her name?" My voice must have had alittle desperation in it because she seemed to pick up on it.

" Oh that's Mika. Marishka Strife." She answered indifferently then her expression changed to that of concern."Why, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh my god, it's really her. No way. That's not possible." I muttered in a voice that was only just audible whilst looking down at the ground in a daze. I am surprised she even heard it.

"Why? Tala answer me what's wrong?" Her voice was full of worry. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at her face to see her looking worriedly at me.

"It's nothing Mariah, it's fine." I assured her and turned on my heel and headed off towards the balcony. Mariah just sighed and turned back to dancing with Rei. 'Okay so I lied, it wasn't nothing, but I didn't want her worrying or following me out here. I honestly can't belive it. Marishka Strife, she's alive after all of this time.'

End POV

* * *

**_Hiya guys, so what do you think? Please review and tell me. I have started chapter 4 on 'K9 Companions' so it should be up within the next few days. _**


End file.
